1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a laminating tape that is affixed e.g. to a printing tape after printing, for lamination thereto to thereby protect the printed surface of the printing tape, and a to-be-laminated tape, such as the printing tape. The invention further relates to a method and a device for affixing the laminating tape to the to-be-laminated tape.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, in a sequence of operations or steps for lamination of a laminating tape to a printing tape (to-be-laminated tape), the printing tape is printed as it is fed from a roll thereof, and at the same time the laminating tape is guided such that the laminating tape meets the printed tape at a confluence as the tapes are fed. At the confluence, the laminating tape and the printed printing tape are brought into contact with each other under pressure. In this case, the printing tape and the laminating tape, which are fabricated so that they have identical widths, are guided by a tape guide provided at the confluence. The guide is designed to prevent the two tapes from being laterally displaced from each other. However, to obtain a properly laminated tape, it is not only required to set up the tape guide accurately, but also to affix leading ends of the two tapes such that lateral sides thereof are accurately aligned with each other during the initial stage of the lamination. As shown in FIG. 1, if the leading ends of two tapes Tp, Tr are not initially affixed to each other without the slightest angular displacement at the start of lamination, the displacement increases as the lamination proceeds causing wrinkling and jamming of the tapes. The laminating tape is highly adhesive and flaccid. Therefore, the alignment operation for the initial lamination process cannot be easily automated, rather, it has conventionally been carried out manually.
However, using the conventional method for beginning the lamination process in which the printing tape and the laminating tape are aligned and affixed to each other manually makes the operation troublesome and it demands skill. This is true even when a jig for positioning the two tapes is used to assist in the alignment. Hence, the conventional method results in a degraded yield of the product (the printing tape having the laminating tape initially laminated thereto).
It is a first object of the invention to provide a laminating tape which can be initially laminated to a to-be-laminated tape with ease and accuracy without skill.
It is a second object of the invention to provide a to-be-laminated tape which can be initially laminated to a laminating tape with ease and accuracy without skill.
It is a third object of the invention to provide a method of initially laminating a laminating tape to a to-be-laminated tape with ease and accuracy.
It is a fourth object of the invention to provide a device which is capable of initially laminating a laminating tape to a to-be-laminated tape with ease and accuracy.
To attain the first object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a laminating tape that has an adhesive layer for affixing the laminating tape to a recording surface of a to-be-laminated tape, and is formed to have a substantially identical width to a width of the to-be-laminated tape.
The laminating tape according to the first aspect of the invention is characterized by comprising:
a preliminary laminating portion formed at a leading end of the laminating tape, for being preliminarily laminated to a leading end of the to-be-laminated tape; and
a non-adhesive portion having a predetermined length and extending continuously from a trailing end of the preliminary laminating portion, for permitting lateral motion of the laminating tape with respect to the to-be-laminated tape.
According to this laminating tape, the preliminary laminating portion is formed at a leading end thereof, for being preliminarily laminated to the leading end of the to-be-laminated tape, and the non-adhesive portion extends continuously from the trailing end of the preliminary laminating portion. Therefore, the initial lamination of the laminating tape to the to-be-laminate tape is carried out by first placing the preliminary laminating portion of the laminating tape and the leading end of the to-be-laminated tape one upon the other while aligning them to thereby affix them to each other. Then, the lamination is continued from the laminated portion of the tapes through the non-adhesive portion of the laminating tape and a corresponding portion of the to-be-laminated tape while correcting the alignment of the tapes, up to a main laminating portion of the laminating tape extending continuously from the trailing end of the non-adhesive portion and a corresponding portion of the to-be-laminated tape. Since the non-adhesive portion can be moved laterally on the to-be-laminated tape, it is possible to eliminate lateral displacement of the laminating tape with respect to the to-be-laminated tape which can occur at an initial stage of the initial lamination, i.e. at the preliminary laminating portion of the laminating tape, to thereby correct the alignment of the two tapes. This makes it possible to accurately laminate the main laminating portion of the laminating tape to the corresponding portion of the to-be-laminated tape without any displacement. To obtain a desirable laminating condition, it is preferred that the laminating tape is slightly smaller in width than the to-be-laminated tape.
Preferably, the non-adhesive portion is formed by omitting a portion of the adhesive layer.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to form the non-adhesive portion easily by providing the adhesive layer on an entire surface of the laminating tape except the portion for the non-adhesive portion, or by partially eliminating a portion of the adhesive layer provided on the entire surface of the laminating tape.
Alternatively, the non-adhesive portion comprises a tape strip affixed to the adhesive layer, for permitting lateral motion of the laminating tape with respect to the to-be-laminated tape.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to form the non-adhesive portion by simply affixing the tape strip to the adhesive layer of the laminating tape. Since this tape strip increases rigidity of the non-adhesive portion, not only the non-adhesive portion but also the preliminary laminating portion and the main laminating portion continuously extending from the non-adhesive portion are stretched, which makes it possible to easily and smoothly carry out the sequence of laminating operations including the correction of alignment of the tapes.
Preferably, the tape strip is different in color from a ground color of the to-be-laminated tape.
According to this preferred embodiment, the operator can visually clearly recognize the non-adhesive portion by the color of the strip, so that it is possible to smoothly carry out the sequence of laminating operations including the correction of alignment of the tapes. Further, when the preliminary laminating portion and the non-adhesive portion are finally cut off as unnecessary portions for the laminated tape, the operator can make use of the difference in color between the non-adhesive portion and the to-be-laminated tape as a mark indicative of a cutting position of the laminated tape.
To attain the second object, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a to-be-laminated tape that has a recording surface to which is affixed a laminating tape having an adhesive layer, and is formed to have a substantially identical width to a width of the laminating tape.
The to-be-laminated tape according to the second aspect of the invention is characterized by comprising:
a preliminary to-be-laminated portion formed at a leading end of the to-be-laminated tape, for being preliminarily laminated to a leading end of the laminating tape; and
an adhesion-refusing portion having a predetermined length and extending continuously from a trailing end of the preliminary to-be-laminated portion, for permitting lateral motion of the to-be-laminated tape with respect to the laminating tape.
According to this to-be-laminated tape, the preliminary to-be-laminated portion is provided at the leading end thereof for being preliminarily laminated to the leading end of the laminating tape, and the adhesion-refusing portion extends continuously from the preliminary to-be-laminated portion. Therefore, the initial lamination of the laminating tape to the to-be-laminated tape is carried out by first placing the leading end of the preliminary laminating portion and the leading end of the to-be-laminated tape one upon the other while aligning them to thereby affix them to each other. Then, the lamination is continued from the laminated portion of the tapes, through the adhesion-refusing portion of the to-be-laminated tape and a corresponding portion of the laminating tape while correcting the alignment of the tapes, up to a main to-be-laminated portion of the to-be-laminated tape extending continuously from the trailing end of the adhesion-refusing portion and a corresponding portion of the laminating tape. Since the adhesion-refusing portion of the to-be-laminated tape can be moved laterally on the laminating tape, it is possible to eliminate lateral displacement of the to-be-laminated tape with respect to the laminating tape which can occur at an initial stage of the initial lamination, i.e. at the preliminary to-be-laminated portion of the to-be-laminated tape, to thereby correct the alignment of the two tapes. This makes it possible to accurately laminate the main to-be-laminated portion of the to-be-laminated tape to the corresponding part of the laminating tape without any displacement.
Preferably, the adhesion-refusing portion comprises a fluorine coating formed on the recording surface.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to form the adhesion-refusing portion easily by fluorine coating process.
More preferably, the to-be-laminated tape includes a base tape having the recording surface formed thereon, and the fluorine coating layer is different in color from a ground color of the base tape,
According to this preferred embodiment, the operator can visually clearly recognize the adhesion-refusing portion, so that it is possible to smoothly carry out the sequence of laminating operations including the correction of alignment of the tapes. Further, when the preliminary to-be-laminated portion and the adhesion-refusing portion are finally cut off as unnecessary portions for the laminated tape, the operator can make use of the difference in color between the adhesion-refusing portion and the main laminating portion of the to-be-laminated tape as a mark indicative of a cutting position of the laminated tape.
Further preferably, the to-be-laminated tape further includes an adhesive layer formed on an opposite side of the base tape to the recording surface, and a release paper tape laminated to the adhesive layer.
To attain the third object, according to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of laminating a laminating tape to a to-be-laminated tape having a substantially identical width to a width of the laminating tape, the laminating tape having a preliminary laminating portion formed at a leading end thereof, and a non-adhesive portion extending continuously from a trailing end of the preliminary laminating portion, for permitting lateral motion of the laminating tape with respect to the to-be-laminated tape.
The method according to the third aspect of the invention is characterized by comprising the steps of:
placing the leading end of the laminating tape and a leading end of the to-be-laminated tape on upon another;
affixing the preliminary laminating portion of the laminating tape to the leading end of the to-be-laminated tape; and
thereafter simultaneously feeding the laminating tape and the to-be-laminated tape to pressure contact means that brings the laminating tape and the to-be-laminated tape into contact under pressure while controlling a lateral position of the laminating tape and a lateral position of the to-be-laminated tape, at least until the non-adhesive portion of the laminating tape has passed through the pressure contact means, to thereby cause a portion of the laminating tape immediately following the non-adhesive portion thereof to be accurately laminated to the to-be-laminated tape.
To attain the fourth object, according to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a laminating device that at least carries out initial lamination of a laminating tape and a to-be-laminated tape having a substantially identical width to a width of the laminating tape by affixing a leading portion of the laminating tape to a leading portion of the to-be-laminated tape, the leading portion of the laminating tape including a preliminary laminating portion formed at a leading end thereof, and a non-adhesive portion extending continuously from a trailing end of the preliminary laminating portion, for permitting lateral motion of the laminating tape with respect to the to-be-laminated tape.
The laminating device according to the fourth aspect of the invention is characterized by comprising:
tape-feeding means for simultaneously feeding the laminating tape and the to-be-laminated tape in a state in which the preliminary laminating portion of the laminating tape has been affixed to the leading portion of the to-be-laminated tape;
pressure contact means for bringing the leading portion of the laminating tape and the leading portion of the to-be-laminated tape into contact under pressure in a manner interlocked with tape-feeding operation of the tape-feeding means; and
tape guide means for controlling a lateral position of the laminating tape and a lateral position of the to-be-laminated tape, as the laminating tape and the to-be-laminated tape are simultaneously fed to the pressure contact means by the tape-feeding means.
According to these method and device, the preliminary laminating portion of the laminating tape is affixed to the corresponding portion of the to-be-laminated tape, and then, the two tapes are fed while properly controlling lateral positions thereof to bring them into contact under pressure. This control of the lateral positions of the tapes enables the to-be-laminated tape and the non-adhesive portion of the laminating tape to be guided to a position in which they are properly placed or positioned one upon the other. Thus, the lateral displacement of the two tapes with respect to each other is eliminated before the main laminating portion of the laminating tape extending from the non-adhesive portion thereof starts to be affixed by pressure to the to-be-laminated tape. This makes it possible to affix the two tapes to each other in a state in which they are properly or accurately placed one upon the other.
To attain the third object, according to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of laminating a laminating tape having an adhesive layer to a to-be-laminated tape having a substantially identical width to a width of the laminating tape, the to-be-laminated tape having a preliminary to-be-laminated portion formed at a leading end thereof, for being preliminarily laminated to a leading end of the laminating tape, and an adhesion-refusing portion having a predetermined length and extending continuously from a trailing end of the preliminary to-be-laminated portion, for permitting lateral motion of the to-be-laminated tape with respect to the laminating tape.
The method according to the fifth aspect of the invention is characterized by comprising the steps of:
placing a leading end of the laminating tape and the leading end of the to-be-laminated tape on upon another;
affixing the leading end of the laminating tape to the preliminary to-be-laminated portion of the to-be-laminated tape; and
thereafter simultaneously feeding the laminating tape and the to-be-laminated tape to pressure contact means that brings the laminating tape and the to-be-laminated tape into contact under pressure while controlling a lateral position of the laminating tape and a lateral position of the to-be-laminated tape, at least until the adhesion-refusing portion of the to-be-laminated tape has passed through the pressure contact means, to thereby cause the laminating tape to be accurately laminated to a portion of the to-be-laminated tape immediately following the adhesion-refusing portion thereof.
To attain the fourth object, according to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a laminating device that at least carries out initial lamination of a laminating tape and a to-be-laminated tape having a substantially identical width to a width of the laminating tape by affixing a leading portion of the laminating tape to a leading portion of the to-be-laminated tape, the leading portion of the to-be-laminated tape including a preliminary to-be-laminated portion formed at a leading end of the to-be-laminated tape for being preliminarily laminated to a leading end of the leading portion of the laminating tape, and an adhesion-refusing portion having a predetermined length and extending continuously from a trailing end of the preliminary to-be-laminated portion, for permitting lateral motion of the to-be-laminated tape with respect to the laminating tape.
The laminating device according to the sixth aspect of the invention is characterized by comprising:
tape-feeding means for simultaneously feeding the laminating tape and the to-be-laminated tape in a state in which the leading end of the laminating tape has been affixed to the leading end of the to-be-laminated tape;
pressure contact means for bringing the leading portion of the laminating tape and the leading portion of the to-be-laminated tape to contact under pressure in a manner interlocked with tape-feeding operation of the tape-feeding means; and
tape guide means for controlling a lateral position of the laminating tape and a lateral position of the to-be-laminated tape, as the laminating tape and the to-be-laminated tape are simultaneously fed to the pressure contact means by the tape-feeding means.
According to these method and device, the preliminary to-be-laminated portion of the to-be-laminated tape is affixed to the leading portion of the laminating tape, and then, the two tapes are fed while properly controlling lateral positions thereof to bring them into contact under pressure. This control of the lateral positions of the tapes enables the adhesion-refusing portion of the to-be-laminated tape and the laminating tape to be guided to a position in which they are properly placed or positioned one upon the other. Thus, the lateral displacement of the two tapes with respect to each other is eliminated before the laminating tape starts to be affixed by pressure to the main to-be-laminated portion of the to-be-laminated tape extending from the adhesion-refusing portion thereof. This makes it possible to affix the two tapes to each other in a state in which they are properly or accurately placed one upon the other.
Preferably, each of the laminating devices is used with a single cartridge containing the laminating tape and the to-be-laminated tape each in the form of a roll.
According to the preferred embodiments, it is easy to incorporate the guide means into the cartridge, and at the same time, it is possible to facilitate handling of the laminating tape and the to-be-laminated tape.
Preferably, each of the laminating devices further includes printing means for printing on a recording surface of the to-be-laminated tape.
Preferably, each of the laminating devices further includes cutter means for cutting off a laminated portion of the laminating tape and the to-be-laminated tape into a strip having a desired length.
According to the preferred embodiments, it is easy to produce a laminated label out of the to-be-laminated tape laminated with the laminating tape.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.